


The Moe and the Mean

by Saku015



Series: Kinkmeme fills [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bickering, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, First Dates, M/M, Shyness, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Tsuki really, really wants to go on a date. It's just too bad that he can't even say the word 'date' without erupting into a fit of moe-ness, isn't it?





	The Moe and the Mean

**Author's Note:**

> This is a kinkmeme fill. I hope you will like it.

As soon as he looked at his siblings sitting on the sofa and the armchair, Tsuki had to realize that calling them to discuss his problem maybe was not the best idea.

"What is the matter, Tsuki?" His oldest brother asked, concern reflecting from his eyes. Tsugaru always had a soft spot on his youngest sibling that maybe a stranger would find a little bit creepy – but, came to think of it, nothing was totally normal in their family.

"W-well… um…" The 18 year old started, covering his face with his white scarf. "I would really like to go on a d…d…" He could not say it out again. Just like he could not on those several occasions in the past. He made a total idiot of himself before his lover which made him almost break down.

"You mean on a date?" Delic helped him out. Tsukis’ face became the deepest shade of red. Delic sat down next to him and hugged him by his shoulder. "Ah, that famous first date…" he said on a dramatic voice, looking up to the ceiling. Tsuki almost let out a little chuckle. No matter how serious the situation was, his brother could easily make it humorous.

"You are only 22, so stop fucking pretending that you have all the wisdom of the world!" Shizuo grumbled, lighting up a cigarette. Seeing the mischievous look on Delic’s face made his blood boil.

"You can not lean on him when it comes dating, my brother dear," he said to Tsuki, paying attention to Shizuo’s every reaction from the corner of his eye. "Dating means chasing his lover, then fucking him in an-" but he could not continue, because he was lifted into the air by Shizuo. The other man’s hand squeezed around his neck, blocking the amount of air arriving into his lungs.

Tsuki’s eyes widened. Now, that was the reason why that meeting was a bad idea! He loved his family – more than anything – but when they were all together, something like that would happen in no time.

"At least I do not have a masochistic relationship with a spoiled little brat who wants me to lick his boot whenever I made him angry," Shizuo growled, squeezing Delics’ neck harder.

Tsugaru sighed. He could understand Shizuo’s point. He could become angry extremely fast, especially if someone insulted one of his loved ones and Izaya was one of those people. When he heard the groan, he looked up. In that moment, Delic’s foot met with Shizuo’s stomach, he having a deadly glare in his eyes.

"Boys, please!" He asked them politely, touching Shizuo’s shoulder in a calming manner. "We are here for Tsuki. He is the one who needs our help. He was always there for us when we needed a shoulder to cry on. He does not deserve anything less."

Shizuo and Delic looked at Tsuki, feeling like shit. The young boy always kept his problems to himself, did not want to become a burden to any of them. When he called them up, they were happier than they would admit to anyone, even to themselves.

"Sorry!" They mumbled at the same time. Shizuo put Delic down, who massaged his aching neck. Tsuki smiled at them, shaking his head. His brothers could be so extreme, but all of them were real sweethearts.

"The best thing you can do is being straightforward," Tsugaru said with Shizuo and Delic nodding in the background. "All of us do it in our own ways, so there is not an ultimate way of asking someone out." Tsuki nodded in understanding. "You have to think about Roppi-kun’s personality and in which way he would accept your offer the best."

 

It was night and they were sitting on the sofa next to each other. Tsuki was staring at Roppi non-stop from the corner of his eyes, thinking about Tsugaru’s words. Roppi did not like when someone tried not to say things out the way as they were. Tsuki took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes.

"R-roppi-kun, I would really like to go on a d-date with you!" When he opened his eyes, he saw said boy staring at him. He could not have time to panic, because Roppi smirked at him.

"Took you long enough," he said on a mocking voice. Tsuki’s lips parted. Wait… was there a chance of his boyfriend knowing his struggling all along? Before he had any time to ask Roppi, he was right next to him, whispering into his ear. "You know what couples usually do after dates, don't you?"


End file.
